runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Excel/Firefox Vs. Chrome The Real Story
Firefox 4 is an amazing browser. As well as Chrome 10. But lets break this down a little. Interface: Firefox features a new one button interface very easy to use. All the same features of the chrome menu can be found in firefox's. It also features above tab bar support same as chrome. Unlike chrome firefox features the ability to use more advanced functions. If you seek them out that is, you can completely avoid the complex settings and just use the general settings. You can avoid modifications of anny settings and about anything else you want. Addons: Firefox addons can do ANYTHING they want. Where as chrome's addons find themeselves limited with just things like sidebars and buttons. Firefox's addons can have popus, complex drop down menus, toolbars, and more! Speed: The recent speed test speak for themselves firefox IS the fastest browser again. The only true complaint is memory hoging. I've found the problem as well as many Mozilla developers have. It's not firefox's fault this is cause by outdated java installations or things left over from these. I disabled all my extentions and plugins and firefox memory usage went from 500k to just 68k half of what my chrome instalations use. So you see, if you want fast start up just go to you addons and hit disable. Leave Flash and Java ofcourse thou. Tab Management Chrome features nothing in this division. All it has is tabs and windows were as in firefox if you want you hit a button and you can make groups of tabs and sort thousands of tabs easily. People: Dispite what some have been persuaded to think google is not open! Google is a dictator as bad as Apple comanding what is to be done. Mozilla has taken the true open as their foundation is non profit, they have allowed the users to submit feedback like no vender before them as was seen in the last beta version with the feedback button. This button allowed someone to tell a real Developer what they liked and what they didn't and many things were changed around due to this throughout the duration of the Beta. Hardware Acceleration: Chrome only has partail hardware acceleration meaning complex javascript components and other parts of the page will not reap the benifits of your hardware were as firefox 4 will take your hard ware and use it to accelerate the webpage and make content flow smoother. Security: Chrome has won here for the time. It's sandbox is a very powerfull solution to stoping evil web content. But even at pwn to own a hacking contest no one could hack firefox or chrome this year. Not to mention Mozilla is targeting sandboxing for firefox 7 due later this year. Searching and websites: You guys realize that what firefox has is also an omni bar they just let the search box stay there you can type your search in the url bar in firefox and it will go to google just the same. As you can see many of the old complaints aren't valid anyone who says the UI is terrible, the browser is complex (MY GRANDMA USES IT OK GUYS?!?!?!), or anything else is worse than Chrome or anything else is lieing to themself. This release fixes nearly all compaints and then more! The time for excuses is over the time for action is now! Don't let the false advertising and the color scheme fool you. (Ya that's right Google used a special color scheme and animation scheme that tricks the mind) THIS IS THE TRUE BELIVE IT OR NOT *Edit* Forgot sync, it has that too. It takes 5 Seconds to set up and it's in the firefox button. Category:Blog posts